


An Enigmatic Pair

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daughters, Ed's Daughters, Gen, Original Character(s), future nygmobblepot, future relationship, season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Detective Jim Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock thought it was a boring day in Gotham, that is until two young twin girls show up at the GCPD looking for their father.





	An Enigmatic Pair

Detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock were sitting at their desk in the precinct of Gotham City. Of course there was paperwork to file, but the two detectives were still bored.

“A quiet day in Gotham for once,” Jim mumbled, causing Harvey to glance over at him through his reading glasses. “Who knew it would be so…”

“Boring?” Harvey finished for him, leading Jim to nod.

The drop of conversation accompanied by the sound of very light footsteps entering the building caused Jim and Harvey to look up and over to the door, before both of their faces changed to slightly puzzled looks that they exchanged with each other.

In the door were two small girls, no older than ten. They were identical twins, clearly, both with long, dark brunette, almost black hair, in large loose braids falling in front of their shoulders. They looked, examining the precinct, both with wide, curious, dark brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses.

The two twins looked around, before their eyes landed on the two detectives, causing them to totter up the stairs, coming to a stop in front of the desk and peering at the detectives with large, dark eyes.

James slowly glanced over at Harvey, who returned the look.

“…hi?” Jim greeted, unsure, causing the girls’ faces to light up as they threw the detectives rather adorable smiles.

“Hello!” The chimed back in unison, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme with the girls, from their appearance down to their outfits, which were matching black skirts, green tops, and black jackets, along with the black schoolbags they both carried.

“Erm… what can we do to help you?” Harvey questioned slowly, frowning slightly at the two small figures beside their desks.

“We’re looking for our father. We were told he works here.” They informed him, and Jim nodded slightly.

“Alright, well, what’s his name?”

“We don’t know, we’ve never met him.”

“Okay… I’m sure we can help you find him, just, let me talk to the Captain. Harvey, watch them for a minute.” Jim instructed, pushing back his chair and climbing to his feet, knocking on the Captain’s office door while ignoring Harvey’s protests.

When Jim entered the office, Harvey stared uncomfortably at the twins, who stared back at him, unnerving him slightly. While he had to admit they were pretty cute, kids made him rather uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Jim, having explained the situation to the Captain, exited the office with her in tow.

“Hello girls, I’m Captain Sarah Essen,” She introduced, smiling kindly at the girls. “We’re going to help you find your father, but, we should probably call your mother first. Do you know her phone number?”

“Nope!”

“Okay, well, what’s her name?”

“We just call her ‘mother’.”

The Captain bit her lip slightly, looking over at the two detectives, who both shrugged their shoulders, honestly not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

“Alright, well, we’re going to try and figure out who your daddy is, but, I honestly don’t know of any officers that have twin daughters. Can you tell me anything about him?”

The twin girls looked at each other, seemingly considering the Captain’s request for a moment.

“Well, we don’t know him very well, as we’ve never met him-”

“-and mother doesn’t talk much about him, we don’t really think she likes him-”

“-we’re not even sure if he knows about us either, as we’ve never heard anything from him-”

“-we assume we look like him, as mother has blonde hair and blue eyes-”

“-she also says we get our personality from him, and not from her-”

“-we also think he’s probably in his late twenties, probably not thirty yet-”

“-as he and our mother were dating when they were in college-”

“-but that’s really all we know about him.”

The Captain and the two detectives found themselves a bit dizzy from looking from one twin to the other as they switched between speaking so quickly.

“Alright, well, that’s very helpful. We’re going to try and find out who your father is, so, you girls just sit tight, okay?” Sarah requested, causing the girls to nod.

Essen turned to her detectives, and the three of them quietly began to speak, trying to figure out who the little girls’ father could possibly be, while the twins took to sitting on the floor and talking quietly to each other.

After a while, the three adults found themselves getting nowhere, and feeling rather frustrated. It was then that the GCPD Archivist, Kristen Kringle, walked up the steps approaching them.

“Oh, hello. What are these cute little girls doing here?” The red head inquired kindly, giving the twins a soft smile, which they returned.

“We’re looking for our father! We were told he works here.” They chimed, standing up in sync, barely reaching the top of the two detectives’ desks.

“Oh, that’s sweet. I assume they’re helping you locate him?” Kristen smiled, to which the girls nodded their heads. “That’s nice. Well, I can help as well, if you’d like. I’m Kristen.”

“What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?”

At the sound of the riddle that escaped the girls’ mouths, all four of the adults froze, the answer to who the girls’ father was smacking them in the face like a truck.

“The answer is 'your name’, and ours are Ella and Emma!” The twins chirped, before frowning slightly at the expressions on the adults’ faces.

“No freaking way,” Harvey breathed, looking at the others in shock. “Holy shit, no way.”

“Language, Harvey,” Essen scolded, before turning to address the shocked Archivist. “Kristen, get Ed down here now, please.”

“Uh, right, of course.” Kristen nodded, before turning around and bumping into the man in question, who had just emerged up the steps, most likely on his way to see the Captain.

“Hello Miss Kringle, detectives, Captain,” He greeted them all in turn. “I was on my way to see you about an aspect of a case, but, it seems you need me for something else?”

Before Captain Essen could reply, one of the girls, the seemingly quieter of the two, piped up.

“Lives without body, hears without ears, speaks without a mouth, to which the air alone gives birth. What is it?”

“An echo, of course,” Ed replied, his eyes flickering down the the twins, which were staring up at him with wide, curious, dark brown eyes. “Who are the two brothers who live on opposite sides of the road, yet never see each others?”

“Eyes.” The twins answered together, causing Ed to smile, excitement in his own eyes.

“Correct, and its rude to use yours to stare.” He chided calmly, causing the girls to giggle softly at his response, giving him an adorable smile.

Turning to the Captain and the detectives, Edward smiled, seemingly unaware of the connection between himself and the girls.

“So, I’m assuming that these girls are the reason you wanted me down here? Can I help with something?” He offered, causing Essen to hesitate.

“Ed, were you… involved with you a young women in college. Blonde hair, blue eyes?” She inquired slowly, causing confusion to cross Edward’s face.

“Uh… yes? Her name was Cassidy, we didn’t last very long… how do you know that?” Edward asked slowly, frowning slightly as he tried to piece together why the Captain could be asking him questions about his college years.

“Well, you see, these twin girls, who described their mother as blonde haired with blue eyes, have come here in search of their father, whom they claim works here.” Essen explained slowly, to which Ed stared for a moment before his eyes widened.

“Oh. Oh dear.”


End file.
